Summer, the Beautiful Sun! Cure Heat, Born!
This is the third episode of Season Pretty Cure! Transcript Starts the episode with Usagi in the School. Usagi: Why does Cure Winter doesn't want to be my partner? Only because... I have a problem? Summer: Usagi looks upset. What is wrong with her? Summer looks Usagi's notebook. It was a drawing of Cure Spring with Cure Winter. Summer: Nice draw, Usagi. You are a fan of Pretty Cure, too? Usagi: Yes! I saw the two cures one day. Summer: Usagi, you look sad. What's wrong? Usagi: Oh, nothing... Usagi: I know. Cure Winter's name is Mitsuko. Haru told me that. But... HOW can I find partners? Summer can be one? Or... Teacher: Miyoshino Usagi! Usagi: Y-yes? Teacher: Come here and resolve this. Usagi: O-ok... Usagi starts, but it wasn't correct. Teacher: It's wrong, Miyoshino-san. It's 34. Usagi: S-sorry... Teacher: Ok. You have to study more. Usagi: Being a Pretty Cure and study? This is possible? Summer: Usagi... In Usagi's room Usagi jumps in the bed. Haru leaves the bag with a friend. Usagi: Who is... Masi: I am Masi. The fairy of summer. Usagi: How amazing this can be?? Masi: Super. By the way, you have to find the second... Usagi & Haru: Third. Masi: All right, the third Pretty Cure. I have the rouge crystal and other Miracle Romance Compact. Usagi: Who can... be this Pretty Cure? Usagi: I know one! Later, in the park Masi: Are you serious about that. Usagi: I am always serious. Let's go. Masi prepares himself and Usagi walks, and "acidentally", let the Miracle Romance Compact fall in the floor. She runs away, hides behind an tree. Usagi: Let's see. Summer saws the Miracle Romance Compact. Summer: What... is that? Masi "falls" on the floor. Summer: Ehh?? Masi: Hi! Summer: WHAT IS THAT? Masi: Summer, I am a Pretty Cure fairy! But don't get it loud! The people can hear you! Summer: All right! But... If you are a Pretty Cure fairy... Masi puts the compact like a brooch on Summer's tie. Masi: You are a Pretty Cure. But only if your compact accept! Summer: This is great! How can I find Spring and Winter? Masi: Eh... Masi: You have to wait. Summer: Wait, this is dangerous, but I can tell for Usagi? Masi: N-NO! YOU CAN'T! If you make that, this girl will be in danger! Usagi (Away from them): He is Pretty Good, huh? Haru (Away from them): I agree. A chudan appaers in the park Summer: N-no way... Usagi: I have to transform! Haru: What? If you transform, you will reveal yourself! You... Usagi: I don't care!! Usagi goes in front of Summer Usagi: I won't let you hurt Summer! Whisper: Try to stop me! Summer: Usagi? What are you trying to do? You'll be hurt! Let this for the Pretty Cure and... Usagi: And why do you think I am doing here? Let's go, Haru! Summer: What? Haru: It was about time! The Magenta Crystal fly to the Compact. Usagi: Pretty Crystal Power, Make Up! Usagi starts her transformation Summer: I-I can't believe this! Cure Spring: The sparkling and beauty flower, Cure Spring! Summer: Usagi is... Cure Spring... Cure Spring: Take THIS! She kicks the Chudan, but it resists. Cure Spring: What? The Chudan catch Spring and throw her on the floor. Summer: Usagi! Cure Spring: Someone wrote down the plate? Cure Winter: Spring! Cure Spring: Winter? Cure Winter: I'll take this! Pretty Cure, Snow... The Chudan stoped Cure Winter and throw her into the wall. Summer: I can't believe this... Summer: STOP IT! NOW! PLEASE! The rouge crystal fly to the Compact. Summer: Pretty Crystal Power, Make Up!! ~Coming Soon~ Category:Episodes Category:User: WhiteColor